


Mistakes and Misunderstandings

by Beloved_nalla



Series: Chivalry and all that Jazz [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Cheating, Crying, Emotional, Eventual Smut, Heartache, M/M, Suicide Attempt, but not suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: This is my second work for this fandom, but on a much more emotional scale. There is a scene with Peter attempting/not attempting suicide. I say it this way because of the context within the fic itself. Please be aware that I do not condone suicide by any means, nor do I joke about the topic. Also, in upcoming chapters there will be mention of the age difference, which has some discrepancies with Tonys' age since it's not entirely clear how old he actually is (I went with late 40's).Please let me know what you guys think!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work for this fandom, but on a much more emotional scale. There is a scene with Peter attempting/not attempting suicide. I say it this way because of the context within the fic itself. Please be aware that I do not condone suicide by any means, nor do I joke about the topic. Also, in upcoming chapters there will be mention of the age difference, which has some discrepancies with Tonys' age since it's not entirely clear how old he actually is (I went with late 40's). 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think!

Peter watched through the balcony door of the penthouse apartment. His hands were gliding up her back, caressing the delicate curves while she sat in his lap. She leaned forward, kissing him deeply. Peter couldn’t believe it. This couldn’t be happening. How could Tony do this to him? They had been dating for almost a year and everything was going so well, so how could he sit there with Pepper in his lap, touching her where he should be touching Peter? When he couldn’t bear to watch any longer, he slumped against the brick and slid to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. Tears trailed down his face. What had he done to deserve this? Why didn’t Tony love him anymore? 

After an hour passed, Pepper left. Tony paced around the living room before making his way to the balcony. When the sliding door creaked open, Peter looked up at him. The shock was evident on Tony’s face. He knew Peter had seen everything that had just transpired between him and Pepper. He held his hands out. 

“Peter, please, that wasn’t what it looked like...” 

“No?” His voice dripped with disdain. “She was just sitting in your lap, kissing you, for no reason? Touching her was innocent?” Scoffing, “You can’t be fucking serious!” 

“Peter, please, it didn’t mean anything.” He reached out for him. “I didn’t initiate that.” 

Peter moved to stand, backing to the edge of the balcony. “It doesn’t matter! You went along like I meant nothing to you! If you cared, then you wouldn’t have been all over her! You wouldn’t have been touching her like that!” 

“I’ve been drinking, and sometimes it skews the mind, and I didn’t realize-” 

“Stop! It doesn’t make it any better! You can’t undo this!” His whole body felt numb. He was really trying to justify his behavior. Peter couldn’t feel anything, but the pain that encased his heart. He felt the tin cracks trailing through it taking its time, making the pain last longer. The tears came in streams. He couldn’t control his heartache. The man he loved had cheated on him. He had given him all of himself and this is what he received in return. 

Tony stepped towards him, “Peter, please understand I didn’t mean this.” 

He held up his hand, forcing Tony to stop. “I can’t do this.” 

“Peter, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me,” he pleaded. 

“Forgive you?!” 

“I love you, Peter.” 

“No! If you did, then this wouldn’t have happened! We wouldn’t be having this conversation! You broke us!” He sobbed, his body shaking violently as he tried to hold himself up. His legs threatened to collapse under him. Tony moved to catch him when he finally let go of the railing that had been holding him upright. 

“Let me go!” 

Tony carried the shaking teen into the apartment, gently laying him on the couch where he and Pepper had previously been. Peter cried so violently that he began to lose his ability to breathe. 

“Peter, calm down, sweetheart,” Tony sat next to him, rubbing his back. “You need to take a deep breath.” 

Even as he tried, it made it worse. He couldn’t see from the tears streaming down his face. His senses were fading, and he couldn’t stay awake. Finally, everything went black. 

*** 

The darkness was a welcomed sight when Peter woke up. The shades had been drawn and he stared at the wall. He knew he was still in Tony’s penthouse. He had been put in the master bedroom. The bed was expansive and the sheets silk. Tony’s scent coated the blankets and pillows. It made the heartache worse being able to smell him. Peter rubbed his eyes, feeling the puffiness trying to fade. All he wanted to do was sleep, to dream that nothing had changed, that Tony was still his, that he still loved him. But it would just be a lie. He closed his eyes and breathed deep. He had cheated and tried to justify it. 

He finally looked at the floor-length windows, sunlight trying to seep through the cracks. He couldn’t stay there any longer. He slowly pushed himself up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He felt heavy with sadness. The floor was cool beneath his feet as he moved to the windows, pushing them open. He looked down at the street. It would be so easy. To let everything go. He looked up at the sky. It was beautiful. Shades of pink and orange colliding with one another. So bright. He gripped the railing and shifted himself over it. He took one more deep breath and let go of the railing. His body felt weightless as he fell towards the street. The fall wouldn’t kill him, just bruise him up a bit, which was better than what he was currently feeling. He knew the bruises would heal. He just wished he knew how to heal his heart. Before he collided with the pavement, Tony scooped him up mid-air and flew back to the balcony. 

The metal shifted up, revealing Tony’s face, “What the fuck was that?” 

“I don’t have to explain anything to you.” 

“Yes, you do. You just tried to kill yourself. You owe me an explanation.” 

Peter turned to leave the balcony. Tony grabbed his arm. “Hey! Talk. Now.” 

“And say what? That I’m sorry? I’m not. I’m not the one who cheated. I’m not the one who broke our relationship apart. And I’m not the one who tried to justify it!” He sighed deep. “I loved you and you went behind my back.” 

“You’re young and don’t understand-” 

“No, I understand just fine. I may be young, but I don’t feel it. I haven’t felt it since Ben died. This is possibly the worst pain I’ve ever felt besides his death. And you caused it.” 

Tony didn’t say anything as Peter left the penthouse. What could he say? Peter threw everything in his face, and he was completely right. Tony had screwed up and there was no fixing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! Enjoy!

Peter lay on the bed immobile. He’d had enough for one day. Everything felt wrong. He didn’t want to be strong. He just wanted to cry alone in his room for the rest of time. He made no movement as the door was cracked open. May stepped inside and shut the door. She sat down next to him and gently rubbed his back. She was quiet for a while. 

“I’m not going to impart wisdom on you. I’m just here to help you get through the pain. If you need to cry, then cry. If you need to talk, then talk. I’m here to listen.” 

Peter felt the tears welling up. He turned slowly to look at her. 

“Oh, peter.” 

He sat up and hugged her, sobs escaping his throat. He couldn’t hold back the raw emotions that were racking his body and his mind. He didn’t know what to do. She held him as he cried. After the sobs had dissipated, she lay next him as he slept. She never left his side knowing that he just needed her to be there. 

When he woke up, he heard pans being moved around in the kitchen. He got up and walked into the kitchen. May was fixing breakfast food. 

“What time is it?” 

She looked up and smiled, “It’s 2pm... on Friday.” 

Peter gaped. He had missed a week of school and May had let him. She gave him a sympathetic glance. “I already talked to your principal. Ned is going to bring over your assignments that you’ve missed, and we can catch up this weekend.” 

“May?” She looked up from the pans. 

“Have you talked to him?” 

She nodded. “He calls a lot.” 

“Where’s my phone?” 

“I have it. I’ve been screening your calls, so to speak.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I don’t want to push you, but eventually you will have to talk about this. I know it’s difficult, but avoiding the subject isn’t going to make anything better.” 

Peter sighed. 

“Walk me through it?” 

He nodded, “I went over there to surprise him. I had been so busy with school lately that we hadn’t seen each other in about two weeks. I missed him and wanted to see him.” He breathed deep, “When I got there, I saw him with her. She was...they were...his hands.” Another deep breath. “I couldn’t watch, so I hid on the balcony. When she left, he found me out there and we argued.” 

“What did you say?” 

“Things I shouldn’t have, but I was, am, upset. He cheated and then tried to justify it by claiming he had been drinking and she was the one who initiated.” 

“Was she?” 

Peter shrugged. “So, he claims, but I don’t know for certain. I didn’t see the beginning of it.” 

“Peter, I am in no way justifying his actions, but drinking does cause people to do things that they wouldn’t normally do.” 

“He could’ve said no to her, could’ve pushed her away, fought her off. Anything, but sit there and kiss her back.” 

“I agree, but he wasn’t completely in his right mind. Things happen, Peter. People slip up and make mistakes.” 

“Yeah, monumental mistakes.” 

“Look, this is the first real relationship that you’ve been in and it’s with someone older than yourself. You’re going to experience some bumps along the way. He’s been through more heartache than you have. He knows that he screwed up and that he hurt you, but he never intended too. He loves you, Peter.” 

“How do you know?” 

She sighed, “When I spoke to him, he told me that you had a panic attack that night after arguing. He told me that you were so upset that you lost the ability to breathe. He was the one that got you through the attack, helped stabilize you so that you didn’t seize and go into shock. If he didn’t care, he would’ve made you leave and told you not to come back. He told me that he didn’t sleep at all while you were there for fear that something might happen to you during the night. I know it’s a difficult situation, but maybe call him?” 

“My heart hurts, May. Every time I think about him, I picture him cheating. I don’t want to think about it anymore! I feel like I’ve done something wrong, like I’m the reason he did this. I feel like I’m not enough.” He sobbed. May held him. 

“Peter Parker, you are enough. You hear me? Don’t ever think that you’re worthless.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Enjoy!

Tony sat on the couch in the penthouse staring at the drink in his hand. The liquid sloshed around in the glass as he tilted it from side to side. He hadn’t slept properly in days. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Peter. The look on his face had been devastating. Watching him fall apart on the balcony had been heart-wrenching. Tony had felt like shit for even allowing Pepper into the apartment that night. If he had just been stronger, none of this would’ve happened. Peter wouldn't be hurting, missing school, and avoiding his calls. He knew Peter didn’t trust him at this point, but there was so much that Peter didn’t understand being so young. He was only 17 compared to Tony’s 48. He wanted to explain, to apologize, to beg his forgiveness for hurting him. 

He looked at his phone, illuminating the lock screen. Peter appeared, a giant smile on his face. Tony felt so much regret fill his heart. How had he been so stupid? The phone scanned his thumbprint and unlocked. He pulled up Peter’s number and dialed. He knew he wouldn’t answer, but he had to give it a shot. 

It rang and rang until his voicemail answered. Tony didn’t leave a message, just ended the call. What could he say to a machine in less than 2 minutes to sum up his apology? He sat the glass down and went to his bedroom. Laying there without Peter felt wrong, like an emptiness was filling his heart. He just wanted to see Peter smile again. 

“I’m sorry, Peter...” 

He began to drift off when his phone buzzed on the end table. He shifted in the bed to look at the screen. Peter’s name flashed across the screen. Tony’s heart skipped a beat before answering. 

“Peter?”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter couldn’t speak at first when he heard Tony’s voice. He sat in silence for a moment, not sure what to say, how to feel, how to react to what he had just done. 

“Peter? Are you okay?” 

He closed his eyes and breathed a shaky breath in before releasing it. “I miss you,” he whispered. He didn’t want to cry, but his emotions were so intense that he couldn’t hold it back. 

“I miss you, too, sweetheart. How are you holding up?” 

“...I’ve been sleeping a lot...” 

“Are you taking care of yourself? May said that you had missed a week of school." 

"I didn't mean too. Just kinda happened." 

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I was stupid and selfish. I never meant to hurt you."

He listened as Tony spoke, but the question tugged at his emotions. He was struggling in his attempt to keep moving forward, his emotions so jumbled and contorted that he didn’t know how to heal. He tried to calm down, but it was pointless. The more Tony said, the more Peter thought about that night. Thought about how he felt seeing Tony with someone else. How he had felt worthless, like Tony didn’t love him anymore. The heartache was unbearable. 

“Peter?” 

“I’m still here.” 

“I need to see you.” 

“I can’t...” he cried. “It hurts too much.” 

“Peter, please. Let me come see you.” 

A sob escaped his throat. 

“Sweetheart, I love you.” 

He couldn’t control the tears, hot on his face. His breathing hitched, the air trying desperately to escape his lungs, but unable to make it out. 

“Baby, breathe. Just breathe,” he pleaded. He knew Peter was about to have a panic attack. He could tell by his breathing. “It’s going to be okay, Peter. I promise.” 

“I have to go,” Peter sobbed, ending the call. He couldn’t contain his anguish. He wanted desperately for things to be normal again, but the pain was too great. It weighed heavily on his heart, constantly reminding him that someone he loved had hurt him. Normal didn’t exist anymore. He laid back on the mattress of his bunk and tried to control his breathing. It was getting worse. The attack hit him hard and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. His body began to shake, starting in his fingertips and working its way through his arms. He couldn’t move, his body paralyzed by the anxiety that he felt. He felt the violence of the seizure takeover, his entire body convulsing, before everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony burst through the door of the tiny apartment in Queens. He couldn’t wait for May to answer. He needed to know that Peter was alright. His attack had begun during their phone conversation and Peter had hung up before Tony could talk him down. He rushed down the hallway where May stood outside of Peter’s room. 

“Where is he? Is he alright?” Tony asked desperately. 

She nodded. “He’s stable.” She gestured him back to the living room. He hesitated, shaking his head. He reached for the doorknob but May stopped him. This was the closest he had been to Peter in so long that it was killing him not being able to hold him. To make sure that he was safe. “I need to see him,” Tony pleaded. “This is my fault.” 

“Let him sleep and let’s sit, okay?” May ushered him away from the door and gestured to the sofa. Tony sat across from May and put his head in his hands. The pain he felt was overwhelming. 

“He’s going to be fine...” 

“How bad?” 

“His seizure was violent. He fell from the bed during it and hit his head on his desk. There wasn’t a concussion, thankfully. He has a few bruises on his face from the desk. He’s lucky he didn’t swallow his tongue during the convulsions.” 

“I tried to calm him, but he hung up before I could help.” 

“He told me about you cheating, about the argument.” 

Tony looked at her, a stoic expression on his face. “Yes.” A deep breath. “I made a mistake.” 

“I know. That’s what I told him.” 

“And?” 

“I know he wants to forgive you, but it’s difficult for him. He hasn’t known this kind of heartache before. He doesn’t understand how to handle it. He thinks that you don’t love him anymore.” 

“I love him with all my heart, with every fiber of my being. I would give up everything to make him happy.” 

“I believe you.” 

“I’ve screwed everything up. God, I’m like a disease to the people I love.” 

“You need to regain his trust. Take it slow.” 

“Any suggestions on how to begin?” 

“Simple and slow,” she smiled. "It's late. There are blankets in the closet. You're welcome to them." She stood and headed towards her own room while Tony pulled blankets from the shelves and made a make-shift bed on the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony slept on the sofa in their apartment that night. He couldn’t stand being away from Peter any longer, especially since he had been having frequent panic attacks. His health was declining due to the stress. Tony cursed. He knew he needed to make things right. Take it slow, he thought. Maybe doing something that Peter enjoys once he feels up to it. 

“May?” Peter’s voice was faint, but Tony heard it nonetheless. He was up and moving when May came out of her room. She held up her hand to Tony and shook her head. “Let me check on him first.” Tony stood next to the doorway out of Peter’s sight. 

“Honey, are you okay? How are you feeling?” 

“Was it a dream?” 

“Was what a dream?” She gave him a questioning look. 

“I dreamed I called Tony.” 

She sighed. 

“I miss him,” he whimpered. She looked towards the doorway. “Peter...” He turned slowly to look at her, following her glance. Tony stood in the frame, taking up most of the space. 

“I’ll let you two have a minute,” she said as she moved from Peter’s side. She stopped next to Tony, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Remember, baby steps.” Tony nodded slightly before she moved past him. 

“How are you feeling? How’s your head?” Tony moved closer. 

“It aches. May said I hit it when I fell. I don’t remember a whole lot.” Peter tried to sit up but struggled profusely. Tony gently placed his arms under Peter’s, allowing him to hold onto him while he hoisted Peter up enough for him to lean against the pillows that had been propped up on his bed. “Take it easy, Pete. You had a rough attack.” 

“How long have you been here?” 

“A few hours. May had stabilized you by the time I got here. I’ve been sleeping on the couch.” 

“Why?” 

Tony knelt next to Peter, gently holding his hand. “I couldn’t stand the thought of leaving and something happening to you. I was so afraid for you, Peter. I don’t know what I would’ve done if your attack had been worse...if you had been seriously injured.” Tony felt tears surfacing. He sniffled and looked at Peter. “I know you’ve heard this already, but please hear me out. I was wrong and selfish and stupid. I’m filled with regret because I know it hurt you and that I’m the reason that you’re having panic attacks. I know it’s going to be hard to trust me now, but I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. I know it may not seem like it often, but I’m human and I make mistakes.” He took a breath. “I’m sorry, Peter. I will always love you, only you.” Tony unlocked his phone, handing it to Peter. He looked at him, shock in his expression. 

“What's this?” Peter asked. 

“Go through it. I want you to know that I'm being honest.” 

Peter closed his eyes and handed the phone back. “I trust you.” 

“Are you sure? I mean, what I did was shitty and-” 

“Tony.” Peter squeezed his hand. “I’ve been in a very bad place lately and I just want to feel happy again. Every time I thought about you, I thought about how much I love you and then I would remember what happened and I felt this tremendous sense of loss, like I lost part of myself. I was torn between wanting to see you and wanting to forget that you existed.” 

“Let me make this up to you. Let me show you how much I love you.” 

Peter smiled at him, “You can start now.” 

Tony moved to sit on the bed, helping Peter adjust so that he was laying on his side with tony next to him. He leaned in and kissed Peter deeply. Their lips were warm against one another’s while Tony’s hand traced circles on Peter’s hip. Peter leaned into Tony’s touch, inching his body closer, placing his hand on Tony’s chest, gripping the cloth material covering the skin. 

Tony pulled away for a moment, “We can’t rush it, sweetheart. Not with your attacks. Plus, May is right across the hall.” 

“I want you,” Peter whispered. 

“I know. Believe me, I know, but you’re not in any condition to get that physical yet. Rest for now and I will make it up to you.” 

“Promise?” Peter looked hopeful. 

“I promise,” Tony kissed Peter once more. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Peter leaned into Tony’s embrace and snuggled close. It felt good to be wrapped in his arms once more, the pain finally striped away. He had felt a sudden sense of trust when Tony had handed his phone over and asked him to look through it. He knew he wasn’t hiding anything at that moment. Tony was a private person and didn’t share a lot and handing his phone over was one of the most vulnerable positions Tony could have put himself in. He had meant everything he said, and Peter knew that his love was real.


	7. Chapter 7

“Peter?” Tony called after entering the penthouse. He had messaged him earlier that day asking him to meet him there after he was finished with school. It had been a few days since they had reconciled, and Tony desperately wanted to spend some time with the younger man. “Peter, you here?” he called. As he walked through the entry way and into the living room, he noticed the light shining into the room through the balcony windows. The entire ordeal seemed ages ago. He had gotten rid of the couch; he couldn’t stand to look at it, knowing that it would be a constant reminder of the heartache he had inflicted on Peter. He removed his blazer, carelessly tossing it onto a chair. When he reached his bedroom, he found Peter shirtless looking out the windows. Tony leaned against the door frame watching his Spider-ling. He was beautiful, his auburn hair shining in the sunlight, his back muscles flexing as he moved. Every curve was perfect. He smiled when he turned to see Tony. 

“Hi.”

“Hi, baby. Have you been waiting long?” 

“No, only like 15 minutes.” 

Peter approached him, placing his hands on his chest, gently caressing the soft material of Tony’s dress shirt. He slid his hands up the material until he finally reached the top button and began unfastening it. Tony let him continue until the entire shirt was open and untucked from his pants. He looked longingly at Peter. “I’ve missed you so much.” Peter pushed the shirt off his shoulders and ran his hands over the skin that was being revealed. Tony breathed in what was Peter. When their lips met, Tony moaned. He picked Peter up and carried him to the bed, settling in between his legs.

Peter skillfully reached between their torsos and unbuttoned Tony’s pants, pulling the zipper down. He slid his hand underneath the thin cloth and felt Tony’s erection, hot and hard against his hand. “I think he’s missed me more,” he laughed as Tony nuzzled into the crook of his neck, planting soft kisses as he went. 

Tony continued his pace as he began to lightly suck at the soft skin on Peter’s shoulder, leaving behind splotches of purple scattered across his skin. Peter whimpered when he felt Tony push against his hand that still had a firm grasp around his penis. He knew that Peter wanted him just as much, if not more so. It had been weeks since they had engaged in anything sexual and the tension was so great that it was a miracle neither of them had come already just from the light petting taking place. 

Tony’s hands were everywhere at once, caressing every inch of Peter. He needed to feel all of him. His body was gently grinding up towards Tony’s, pressing his erection into Tony’s. Peter held his gaze as his hands traveled up Tony’s arms, feeling the muscles tremble underneath his touch. 

“Tony?”

“Hmm?”

“I want to feel all of you.” Tony bent to kiss him as he felt for the waistband of Peter’s athletic pants. He slipped his fingers underneath the material, relieving Peter of the confinement. He wasn’t wearing underwear, which Tony found extremely attractive. He sat back on his haunches and studied Peter. His hair was mused, his mouth slightly open, trying to catch his breath, his abs were contoured, showing off every muscle, his legs spread wide for Tony, and his erection lay against his stomach, the tip slightly wet from the precum that was leaking out of it. He bent once more to take the tip into his mouth, closing his lips around it. Peter gasped and placed his hand on Tony’s head. He knew that Peter couldn’t hold out for long due to the oversensitivity, but he couldn’t resist the taste that was being applied to his tongue. He ran it up the shaft before lightly licking around the tip once more. His moans were light and airy, going straight to Tony’s groin. He wanted to dive into Peter, but he also didn’t want to rush through it. He wanted to savor the moment, the sensations, the emotions, and the orgasm that would result from weeks’ worth of sexual frustration. He took Peter deeper into his mouth, feeling his penis stiffened even more. Peter’s hand gripped his hair and lightly pulled while thrusting up in a slow rhythm. 

“Ahh, Tony,” he moaned as he pushed deeper. “Oh, god, Tony!” Peter’s moans escalated and he was holding onto Tony for support. He felt the orgasm surfacing before Tony suddenly took his mouth away. Peter whined, feeling his body shudder at the loss of sensation. 

“Not yet, baby.” Tony pushed Peter’s legs apart and positioned himself so that the tip of his dick lined up with Peter’s tightness. He looked down at him, watching his expression change as he slowly entered him. He gripped Tony’s thighs and sucked in a quick breath. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Tony asked as he pushed deeper. Peter nodded as he dug his nails into the skin. “You sure?”

“Hmmm, yes- Oh, Tony,” he moaned, feeling his hole stretch to accommodate the length that was invading him. Once he had sunk in fully, he kissed Peter before he began to create a rhythm, lightly thrusting at first, allowing Peter to adjust before thrusting more forcefully. 

“You’re so tight for me, baby,” Tony moaned, pushing deeper and deeper. Peter’s entrance tightened ever so slightly when Tony pulled back before thrusting forward, causing a wonderful sensation that traveled through Tony’s body. His dick was so hard and so close to bursting that he didn’t think he would last much longer, and Peter hadn’t even come yet. Tony always made sure Peter was taken care of first. Always. 

“Peter,” he breathed. “Touch yourself, baby. Stroke your dick for me.” 

Peter obliged and took it in his hand while Tony continued to thrust forcefully into his tight hole. Tony could see him leaking onto his fingers as he moved his hand up and down, giving small pumps towards the tip at the end of each stroke. 

“I can’t…hold on…much…longer,” Peter managed in between the trusts and masturbatory sensations. 

“Let go for me. Come on me,” he moaned. Peter stroked faster as Tony fucked into him hard, gripping his hips and pushing deep. Peter moaned as the cum shot out of him in streams, landing on Tony’s stomach. He felt the energy leave him. It was all he could to keep going, holding onto Tony’s legs as he filled him up. Tony was mercilessly thrusting into Peter, feeling his orgasm starting to build up. The cum on his torso was enough to push him over. Watching Peter fall apart under him from his own orgasm made his dick twitch. He pushed in hard, burying his length to the hilt and felt the cum spew put of him and into Peter. He felt the waves crash over him as he continued thrusting until his orgasm was finished. He pulled away from Peter gently and laid next to him, sweat covering his body. He looked at the beautiful boy laying next to him. He was magnificent and the kind of special that Tony couldn’t even begin to describe. He loved Peter intensely and hoped that he realized that after everything they had been through. He caressed his cheek and kissed him. 

“You’re my everything, Peter Parker.” 

Peter smiled at him. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Tony.”


End file.
